


you're like me, i'm never satisfied

by corbrinas



Series: hamilton based oneshots [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Maya Hart-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corbrinas/pseuds/corbrinas
Summary: He will never be satisfied. I will never be satisfied....(maya centric)





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off satisfied from hamilton

**Maya's POV:**

"Do you, Lucas Friar, take Riley Matthews to be your wife?" The minister asked.

"I do" Lucas smiled at my best friend.

"And do you, Riley Matthews, take Lucas Friar to be your wife?"

"I do" Riley smiled, tears in her eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Lucas and Riley leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

I felt my heart break in my chest.

This was the world punishing me for not being honest about my true feelings back in middle school.

But I know I did the right thing.

If I had told Riley I loved him, she would've stepped back instantly, saying it's alright and I deserve happiness, but that would only make her unhappy.

I'd rather be broken than break such a beautiful and happy person.

_**Rewind:** _

I remember the day Riley and I met Lucas on the subway.

I looked over to his seat and noticed his sparkling emerald eyes. 

I smiled over to him and he smiled back at me.

Riley's voice snapped me back into reality, and I remembered my main goal was to make her happy.

I grabbed her hand and quickly let it go, letting her fall into the boys lap.

As they talked, I couldn't help but stare at his face.

I had never seen anyone like him.

Riley made her way back over to me, a large innocent grin on her face.

I could never forget that day.

I remember that same day, when Lucas walked into the classroom for the first time.

Of course he talked to Riley first, it's always been them.

Even when I thought I had a chance back in Texas, it was still them.

_When I heard his voice for the first time, I knew my feelings for him were only going to grow._

**_Rewind:_ **

"Hey Ranger Rick" I smirked as he walked up to my locker. 

"Hey Clutterbucket" he said, making my smirk turn into a glare.

"I will jack you up if you call me that again" I threatened, but he only laughed.

"If that's what makes you happy ma'am" he tipped his imaginary cowboy hat.

I rolled my eyes and choked the air.

Everyone assumed that it was because I was annoyed by him, but no one would ever know the real reason.

We talked about the most random things, and all my troubles in the world seemed to disappear. 

I heard footsteps approaching behind me.

I turned around and saw Riley.

She smiled briefly at me before her attention turned to Lucas.

"Hey Lucas" she smiled, raising her hand.

"Hand" I reminded her.

"Hey Lucas" she said loudly.

"Grown up voice"

"Lucas, hello" she said, trying to flirt, but Lucas just laughed at her in a way that you could tell he liked her.

Ever since that day on the subway I knew that Riley and Lucas were perfect for each other.

Both perfect smiley happy people with great lives.

****And me?

I'm only a broken girl.

Unlovable.

Not worthy enough for someone as amazing as Lucas.

That's why it'll always be them.

It's not like my feelings matter anyways.

**_Rewind:_ **

"Okay Huckleberry, this triangle needs to be put out of it's misery" I said, grabbing Lucas by the shirt and dragging him behind me through the ski lodge.

"How? And where are you taking me?" he questioned, but still allowing me to lead him.

"I'm about to change your life" I smiled, though I doubt he could see it was a sad smile.

"Then by all means, lead the way" he smiled back at me.

This damn triangle had been going on for too long.

Lucas had said multiple times he made a decision but I doubt that, since he never actually told anyone what he decided.

And if no one was going to decide then I was.

I was back to being the Maya they thought I was supposed to be.

The Maya that always puts Riley before herself.

And that's what I was going to do right now.

I let go of Lucas and gently pushed him down on the bay window next to Riley.

"Maya what are you doing?" Riley asked me, confused.

"I'm changing your life for the better" I said, trying to keep in my tears, before walking up the stairs and watching them from there.

Lucas pulled a ring box and held it out to Riley, showing a purple jellybean that held so much meaning. 

I couldn't hear much, but what I could hear was "I choose you, and I hope you choose me"

I couldn't keep the tears in, and raced back into my room, plopping down on the bed.

_You're being ridiculous. You are doing the right thing. Why are you crying?_

I wiped the tears from my face and stood up, looking at my reflection in the mirror. 

_I am Maya Hart. Strong. Fierce. And Riley's sister._

I put on the strongest face I could before forcing a smile. 

**_Rewind:_ **

"I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow Peaches" 

Before I could say goodbye to her, Riley hung up the phone.

She had just finished telling me about the way Lucas had proposed to her last night.

It was 5 years since the triangle ended.

I have had one boyfriend that lasted two weeks.

_I will never be loved._

I lay on my bed, the moment Lucas and I shared at the campfire in the eighth grade running through my mind.

The way his eyes shone in the firelight was something I just cannot describe.

His eyes have always been my favourite thing about him.

I can never look into his eyes for too long, or I will feel myself falling harder for him.

I started to think about what could have happened between us if Farkle never blurted out Riley's feelings on New Year's.

Maybe we could be the ones getting married.

_Stop it. You're being ridiculous._

If I can't be with him, I'm glad he's with Riley, because I get to keep him in my life.

Sometimes that turns out to be a bad thing but I truly am happy for her.

She has the guy of her dreams, she is happy.

And all I ever wanted for Riley was for her to have an endless supply of great days.

_**Present:** _

Riley and Lucas held hands as the walked back down the aisle and into the limousine they hired. 

I felt an arm wrapped around me and turned my head to see Farkle next to me.

****"Are you alright?" he asked, rubbing my arm gently.

I nodded, biting my lip, and lay my head down on his shoulder.

After the ski lodge, Farkle was the only who could see that I still loved Lucas.

"I know you're not. You have loved him for 7 years"

"She'll be happy as his wife. I'm fine being alone, I know I will never be _satisfied_ "


End file.
